Halo
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: What could have been of Kanda's and Allen's life after the incident with Tyki,inspired by Beyonce's song Halo. Warning, major character death. Yullen.


Hello lovely readers, I decided to post this chapter after having it for a long time and not posting it. I decided it was time to post it since people actually like what I have to write, I listened to Halo earlier and it reminded me of this fic. So here it is enjoy :).

**Rating T**

****'blegh' means thinking

* * *

In the middle of a secluded cliff lay a tall building like tower that was covered by the trees that surrounded that cliff. The building loomed ominously over the canopy of trees as it reached the dark stormy clouds above. Silence was draped over the area as the first drops of water fell from the sky. In minutes the only noise that could be heard was the light hissing of the pelting rain saturating everything that touched.

On the ground splashes could be heard as a group of people hurried into the buildings shelter. A girl with long black pigtails and a torn and muddy coat ran ahead into the building with blinding speed. Behind her at a slower pace were two men in tan cloaks covered in tears and burns carrying something in between the both of them. It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of the building and went inside.

The girl with pigtails ran wildly throughout the corridors of the building searching for someone she could not find. She disregarded people she bumped into as she pushed faster and ran into the cafeteria. It was there she spotted a flash of long dark hair before shouting out.

"Kanda! Kanda!"

A man with long dark blue hair in a ponytail twitched at hearing his name be called out so loudly. He sat in the far end of the cafeteria alone trying to enjoy his breakfast. Hearing the shout didn't make him turn from his precious breakfast of soba, not even as the girl with long dark pigtails stopped next to his table out of breath.

'Lenalee? Wait... Didn't Lenalee go on a mission with Allen'

The man put down his chopstick and pushed his breakfast away from him as he looked at the girl standing next to him. Feeling a sick churning in his stomach, he slowly turned and saw the condition Lenalee was in and his heart gave a painful lurch. He took in the dirty coat she was wearing covered in stains of mud and a darker substance all over the top half of her coat. His gaze move upward towards her face and then noticed her tear stained face and red eyes and took note that it looked fresh.

' Che…nothings wrong Kanda calm down, your over thinking things'

Finally after what seemed forever but was actually only a few seconds Lenalee straightened up and faced Kanda and broke down at his slightly worried face.

"A-Allen… Allen's been h-hurt really bad Kanda. He was in a f-fight and I-I don't know if he's going to make it, there was, there was just so much blood" she gasped out staring at he trembling hands with dilated eyes.

Not wasting a moment Kanda took off to the infirmary where he knew his moyashi was being kept. He ran through the maze of corridors quickly, no one dared get in the way of the angry looking samurai.

'Moyashi, please be ok, I swear to all that is holy that I'll tear the fucker who did this limb from limb''

When he got to the infirmary, he yanked the heavy wooden doors open with all of his might and froze. There in the middle of the room, laid his angel looking so fragile and broken with bandages wrapped tightly over his torso and around the stump that use to be his left arm. Dried blood stained the majority of Allen's black pants turning the top half a brown color. He slowly walked in as quietly as possible and sat next to his angel's bed. Grasping the fragile boy's right hand he noticed how cold and pale he was for the first time. The delicate hand of the boy was limp in his grasp he held it close to his face. His silver hair was spread around his face catching the dim light of the room and glowing softly like a halo.

"I'm here now moyashi, you're going to be ok," said Kanda placing his head on both of their joined hands.

Not really expecting an answer he jumped a little at the returning grip on his hand and the small weak voice.

"Y-Yuu, i'm home" spoke Allen with a raspy voice.

"Welcome home, Allen" whispered Kanda looking up at Allen with warm eyes.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he whispered rubbing circles on the boy's hand with his thumb.

" N-no I'm sorry," breathed out Allen with a slight gasp.

"For what, you have nothing to be sorry for" argued Kanda sitting up straight holding Allen's hand tighter.

" I'm sorry, s-so sorry" he said in a sorrowful voice looking at Kanda with fading eyes.

"A-Allen what are you-" trailed of Kanda with a sick feeling.

"I-I love you, Yuu, s-so much" gasped out Allen with tears running down his face.

Allen looked at his lover as his bandages started to stain the stark white bandages with more blood. His eyes were beginning to blur as he looked at Kanda's worried face. He tried to smile for Kanda but it was too much for his weary body. The once weak grip holding Kanda's hand slacked and Allen's stardust eyes started to close. The deafening shriek of the heart monitor pierced the room and snapped something within the young samurai. The panic that flowed through Kanda's veins was too much for him to keep up his calm facade.

"Allen?" whispered Kanda looking at his still lover.

"Allen, no, no ALLEN!" Screamed Kanda as he grasped Allen in his arms.

"WAKE UP ALLEN, WAKE UP!" He screamed slightly shaking the still boy.

At the sound of all the commotion coming from the room, the head nurse and nurses piled in along with members of the order to try and pry Allen way from a hysterical Kanda. It took three exorcists to pull Kanda out of the room for the nurses to do their work.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO BE IN THERE" yelled Kanda struggling against his captors.

" DAMN IT LAVI I NEED TO GET TO ALLEN" Screamed Kanda, voice filled with desperation.

"ALLEN! ALLEN" Screamed Kanda as he was dragged away from the infirmary.

Pulling the samurai out of the infirmary, a red head with a bandana and eye patch slowly let go of his friend and watched his friend slump to the grown. It was hard for the red head to see his always calm and cold friend so emotional.

"Kanda, you shouldn't be in there it's for your own good" spoke the redhead somberly.

"...Why did this happen to him he's the last person this should happen to" lashed out Kanda angrily as he smashed his fist against the stone floor.

Looking at Kanda and then to the other exorcists, Lavi motioned them to leave and sat next to Kanda on the stone floor.

" I know Kanda, we all wish we could be in there instead of Allen" he spoke looking at the floor.

They sat in silence contemplating different things. Lavi looked again at his friend and then at the floor in thought.

'Allen sure has melted Kanda's walls, I never thought I would see the day Kanda Yu would cry'

After a few hours of siting outside the infirmary a familiar man dressed in white approached them.

"Komui what happened?" asked Lavi scrambling to stand from the floor

" I'm... sorry" replied Komui looking at the floor with sorrowful eyes.

Those simple words were a crushing blow to both men. Lavi staggered back a step while Kanda looked out of breath with wide eyes.

"We- we couldn't save him" spoke Komui while trying to keep his voice steady.

"..."

"His injuries were to severe, the hole in his heart caused too much blood loss and couldn't be patched up. We tried suspending the wound with seals but they just caused Allen more pain and eventually stopped working. I'm sorry...his funeral will be tonight at midnight" Spoke Komui looking at both of his exorcists with a heavy gaze.

With nothing else to say Komui slowly started to walk back to the infirmary but was stopped by Kanda's voice.

" Don't burn him," he mumbled looking at the wall across from him with a lost look.

"W-what?" asked Komui looking at Kanda.

"Allen deserves better he deserves to be buried after all he's given to the order," spoke Kanda turning his death cobalt eyes to Komui.

"But Kanda no exorcist has ever been buried" reclaimed Lavi looking at his best friend.

"None of them could ever hope to compare to Allen," mumbled Kanda

"... I-I will grant your request," replied Komui looking at both exorcists.

Looking up to truly look at his surrounding for the first time since he slumped on the floor, Kanda got up and slowly made his way down the hall and inside the room that held his beloved. Once in the room he walked up to his angel and threaded his hand in the soft silver tresses softly combing the locks of pure silk. He looked at Allen's face and his small peaceful smile before looking at the red scar that stood out prominently on the pale face. He slowly traced the angry red scar on his face with his thumb before leaning down and kissing Allen's lips softly. He pulled back before once more running his hands through the Allen's hair.

"Sleep well my angel" Spoke Kanda as he removed his hand from Allen's face and walked out of the room without looking back at the still form of Allen's body.

* * *

At exactly midnight the body of Allen Walker, the destroyer of time, was placed in a polished white casket and lowered into his final resting place under a young tree that bloomed white flowers a few yards away from the Black order. A group of exorcist and finders watched with tearstained faces and heart wrenching sobs as the young man they had come to love was slowly enclosed in his tomb. Lenalee was the first to place a single white rose on the freshly buried earth. She burst into heart wrenching sobs as her whole frame shook and collapsed on to the floor at the loss of her best friend. Lavi gathered her in his arms and held her tightly as he lifted her from the ground. He held Lenalee as he places the white rose down on the grave with an unreadable look on his face. The only trace of grief was shown in his emerald eye that looked slightly glossy.

Soon more people began to lay their white roses on Allen's grave before leaving with repressed sobs or glassy eyes, it wasn't long until everyone left but one individual who stood by the grave admiring the scene with eyes full of grief. As he stood there the wind began to pick up and shower the area with the tree's sweet smelling flowers. The flowers scattered against the night sky and looked like snow falling from the heavens while also landing on the hair of the man's long ponytail that moved back and forth with the wind. With a small sad smile on his face he closed his eyes letting a single tear slip and run down his face as he enjoyed the soft caress of the winds embrace. In the man's cupped hands was a stunning blooming lotus flower. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down at all of the white roses and bent down and placed the flower directly under the tombstone before standing and taking one last look at the grave and turned around and walked back to the order leaving behind a grave surrounded with white but never forgetting what it said.

**Here Lies Allen Walker**

_The light and life of the black order,_

_May you find comfort in the arms of an angel._

_"Sleep lovely child and take thy rest,_

_Both young and old must die,_

_God called thee home he thought it best,_

_To sing his praise on high "_

**19xx-19xx**

* * *

I know, I know I feel terrible for having to kill off Allen but it just had to be done. I honestly have nothing against him.

Please review, it makes my day :)


End file.
